Exonumia
by ttalgibit
Summary: Ia ketagihan, seperti halnya dengan judi ataupun narkoba. Ia tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk dapat memenuhi hasratnya, termasuk mencuri. (*) EXO, AU, Yaoi, Baekyeol, Official pairings, et cetera.
1. Exonumia

EXONUMIA

Pairing(s): Various Pairings, mostly Baekyeol.

Genre: Romance, Drama, AU.

A/N: Hello, ini FF bahasa indonesia aku yang pertama, maaf kalo rada ga jelas atau berlebihan, namanya juga amatir, lol. Please enjoy, and mind to RnR? Thank you *bows*

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan mengendap-endap, tangannya menggenggam seutas tali yang melingkar di leher anjing dachshund kesayangannya, Chorong. Chorong mengikuti tingkah majikannya yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, mengendap-endap, mengira sang majikan sedang mengajaknya bermain detektif-detektifan seperti adegan di televisi yang sering mereka tonton bersama. Chorong merasa bangga berperan sebagai anjing pelacak, ekornya digerakkan ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Mereka berhenti ketika berada di gerbang sebuah rumah mewah, Baekhyun melirik kesekitarnya dengan gugup. Chorong menggonggong, protes karena masih belum puas bermain sebagai anjing pelacak. Baekhyun terlihat panik saat Chorong menggonggong, buru-buru membawa jari telunjuknya di depan bibir sambil berbisik mengisyaratkan Chorong agar berhenti menggonggong, "Chorong, berhentilah menggonggong, jangan sampai kita ketahuan."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega ketika Chorong berhenti menggonggong, lalu kembali melirik kearah rumah mewah tersebut, gerbangnya terkunci, "aish, bagaimana caranya kita bisa masuk kesana?"

Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan meteran dan tali yang sudah ia persiapkan dari rumah lalu mulai mengukur, Chorong memutar bola matanya. _Mirip tukang bangunan_.

Chorong menatap Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan meteran, sebenarnya sampai kapan mereka akan berdiri disana? _Saatnya anjing pelacak beraksi_, pikir Chorong. Chorong segera berlari kearah semak-semak tidak jauh dari rumah mewah itu, menyeret majikannya yang terkejut dengan tindakan Chorong, "Chorong, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chorong menggonggong pelan, seolah mengisyaratkan majikannya untuk diam dan bersembunyi lalu kembali menjalankan misinya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

Baekhyun mengamati dari kejauhan, Chorong berlari dengan penuh percaya diri ke depan gerbang rumah mewah tersebut, lalu menggonggong sekuat tenaga.

Baekhyun mulai panik, baru saja ia akan keluar dari tempat semak-semak tempat persembunyiannya dan memanggil Chorong, ketika seseorang keluar dari rumah mewah itu, lalu membuka gerbang. Baekhyun buru-buru kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya dan mengamati mereka dari kejauhan.

Jongin, pelayan rumah mewah itu memandang kesekelilingnya, mencari pemilik anjing yang sedang menggonggong di depan rumah tempat ia bekerja, karena tidak melihat siapapun ia pun berjongkok di depan Chorong, "hai anjing manis, sedang apa disini? Pasti kau tersesat ya?"

Chorong menatap Jongin disertai gonggongan yang dibuat memelas— _sememelas mungkin_.

"Kasihan sekali, pasti majikanmu sedang kebingungan mencarimu," Jongin membelai kepala Chorong dengan iba, lalu menggenggam tali kekangnya, "sekarang sudah malam, ikut masuk ke dalam ya akan aku kenalkan dengan teman-teman baru, Monggu dan King, jangan khawatir besok kita akan mencari majikanmu."

Chorong menggonggong senang mengintip kearah semak-semak dimana Baekhyun bersembunyi, lalu mengikuti Kai masuk ke rumah tersebut. _Misi berhasil_.

Di kejauhan Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati melihat pintu gerbang sekarang terbuka. Tidak sia-sia ia memelihara Chorong, anjing itu begitu pandai. Baekhyun pun bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut.

Baekhyun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang merupakan ruangan terbesar di rumah itu, mengendap-endap. Ruangan itu sangat luas dan gelap, satu-satunya sumber penerangan berasal dari pantulan bulan yang terlihat melalui jendela.

"Pasti disini tempatnya," Baekhyun bergumam, lalu mulai meraba-raba dinding mencari saklar lampu, "dimana sih saklar lampunya?"

Setelah beberapa menit mencoba mencari saklar lampu ia menyerah, dengan mengandalkan cahaya bulan dan sinar dari layar handphone-nya ia memutuskan untuk mencari benda yang ia cari—

_Token_ yang dapat melengkapi koleksinya. Baekhyun tahu _token _itu ada di suatu tempat di rumah mewah ini, dan Baekhyun harus mendapatkannya.

Benar, Baekhyun adalah seorang kolektor _exonumia_, yaitu benda-benda _token_ koin, kartu telepon, voucher, koin telepon, medali, chip casino, kartu kredit, atau apapun yang berbentuk koin berharga kecuali uang koin. Baekhyun menemukan kepuasan, rasa tertantang untuk berburu _token_ langka membuat ia ketagihan, seperti halnya dengan judi ataupun narkoba. Ia tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja, apapun akan dia lakukan untuk dapat memenuhi hasratnya untuk melengkapi koleksinya, termasuk mencuri.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan mengakui bahwa ia sedang mencuri. _Bukan mencuri namanya kalau tidak ketahuan kan?_

Baekhyun memfokuskan matanya, dengan pencahayaan seadanya. Baekhyun mendapati sebuah lemari pakaian, sebuah rak buku, beberapa rak yang berisi benda-benda artistik, sebuah meja lengkap dengan kursinya. Baekhyun memulai pencariannya.

"Sebenarnya disimpan dimana _token_ itu? Kenapa ruangan ini luas sekali?" Baekhyun mulai menggerutu saat membongkar koleksi benda-benda artistik di sebuah rak, "banyak sekali koleksi keluarga Park."

Baekhyun menyerah, lalu mengamati ruangan itu sekali lagi. Ruangan itu didominasi warna abu-abu, dengan jendela besar di salah satu sisi. Baekhyun mengernyitkan matanya, mendapati sebuah tempat tidur tepat di bawah jendela, mendekati tempat tidur itu perlahan.

Sesosok tubuh terbaring di tempat tidur itu, kulitnya putih pucat terkena sinar bulan, "keluarga Park juga mengoleksi boneka rupanya."

Entah apa yang merasuki Baekhyun, tangannya terasa gatal ingin menyentuh sosok '_boneka_' tersebut. Jari-jari lentiknya menyusuri rambut sang '_boneka_', "wah rambutnya halus seperti rambut manusia, pasti boneka ini harganya mahal."

Jari-jari Baekhyun berhenti saat menyentuh bagian wajah '_boneka'_ tersebut, teksturnya seperti kulit manusia. Baekhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari '_boneka_' tersebut dan memekik tanpa sadar, "astaga, ini bukan boneka, tapi mayat."

Sosok '_mayat_' tersebut tiba-tiba membuka kelopak matanya, menatap Baekhyun, lalu menarik dan mencengkram tangan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun memekik lebih keras, "ma-mayat hidup— mmffh—"

'_Mayat hidup'_ itu membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Diam."

Baekhyun memucat, dapat merasakan rohnya mulai meninggalkan raganya, '_mayat hidup'_ ini bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang seram, suaranya juga berat seperti monster. _Ternyata 'mayat hidup' juga bisa berbicara. _Baekhyun hanya sanggup mengangguk karena takut.

'_Mayat hidup'_ itu pun melepaskan Baekhyun dari cengkramannya, Baekhyun pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur—

Lalu dengan sukses jatuh mencium lantai, tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri.

_Aw— Hidungku. _Baekhyun meringis sambil memegangi hidungnya.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri ketika merasakan beban diatas tubuhnya, '_mayat hidup'_ itu sekarang tepat berada diatasnya, memerangkap tubuh kecil Baekhyun. _Aneh, kenapa tubuhnya terasa hangat? 'Mayat hidup' kan harusnya dingin._

"Kamu pikir bisa pergi begitu saja setelah masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin?"

Baekhyun berharap tanah segera terbuka dan menelannya hidup-hidup. _Sial, ternyata dia bukan mayat hidup, bisa-bisa__nya tertangkap basah oleh sang tuan rumah._

* * *

_-_tbc-

A/N: Thank you udah baca sampai sini, hope you like it.

Boleh dong ninggalin review :) kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan *bows*


	2. Pretend

EXONUMIA

Pairing(s): Various Pairings, mostly Baekyeol.

Genre: Romance, Drama, AU.

A/N: Hello, chapter 2 is here~ Please enjoy and mind to RnR? Thanks *bows*

* * *

Baekhyun punya mimpi. Baekhyun tumbuh di keluarga sederhana, dengan ibu, ayah, dan kakak laki-laki yang lebih tua 7 tahun, hidupnya bisa dikatakan bahagia. Baekhyun memang hidup berkecukupan, tapi tidak jarang barang-barang yang ia inginkan tidak bisa ia dapatkan. Baekhyun tidak punya mainan canggih seperti teman-temannya, yang ia miliki hanyalah mainan usang bekas kakak laki-lakinya, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah mengeluh, menurutnya hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Namun suatu hari semua itu berubah, Baekhyun kehilangan kedua orang tua dan kakaknya dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil, hanya Baekhyun yang selamat. Baekhyun memang mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan dari uang asuransi kedua orang tuanya, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah sebahagia dulu. Baekhyun hanya hidup berdua dengan Chorong, anjing kesayangannya. Baekhyun tidak butuh sanak keluarganya yang lain, mereka hanya ingin hartanya, Baekhyun juga tidak butuh teman, mereka hanya kasihan padanya, Baekhyun merasa tidak perlu dikasihani.

Tidak ada yang tahu, Baekhyun sebenarnya takut orang yang ia sayangi meninggalkannya.

Sejak kepergian keluarganya Baekhyun menghidupkan kembali impian masa kecilnya dengan mengoleksi benda-benda yang dianggapnya menarik. Pada awalnya Baekhyun mencoba filateli, atau mengoleksi perangko, namun hal itu segera Baekhyun tinggalkan, mengingat perangko mudah didapat dan Baekhyun sendiri tidak memiliki sanak saudara ataupun teman yang ingin ia kirimi surat.

Baekhyun menemukan kecintaannya pada benda exonumia, yaitu benda sejenis koin, bisa berbentuk medali, lencana, token berbentuk koin, koin timezone, koin telepon, koin souvenir, kancing, ataupun dekorasi berbentuk koin. bahannyapun bermacam-macam, bisa terbuat dari logam ataupun kayu. Di zaman modern bahkan kartu kredit, wasel, dan cek juga dapat dikategorikan dalam exonumia, meskipun sampai sekarang masih diperdebatkan. Semakin kuno dan bersejarah semakin Baekhyun menyukainya.

Maka dari itu saat Baekhyun mendengar desas-desus dari sesama kolektor exonumia bahwa salah satu token terlangka di dunia dimiliki oleh keluarga Park secara turun-temurun, tentu saja ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melengkapi koleksinya.

Mimpi Baekhyun sendiri adalah hidup bahagia bersama Chorong, dengan koleksi-koleksinya. Jika beruntung mungkin dia akan menemukan seseorang yang baik sebagai pendamping hidupnya dan mungkin memiliki beberapa orang anak, tapi jika tidak pun, Baekhyun merasa cukup dengan adanya Chorong yang mengisi hari-harinya.

Baekhyun merasa semua mimpi itu tidak akan terwujud, karena ia baru saja tertangkap basah menyusup ke rumah keluarga Park, Baekhyun hanya berharap semoga sisa hidupnya tidak dihabiskan dengan dirinya mendekam di penjara— siapa yang akan merawat Chorong apabila dia dipenjara?

.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh mungil 'penyusup' yang telah lancang masuk ke kamarnya, menatap lekat-lekat wajah 'penyusup' tersebut. Masih muda, ekspresi wajahnya merupakan campuran antara takut dan bingung. _Menarik._

"Heh bocah, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Kuberitahu ya, ini bukan tempat bermain—"

_Bocah?_ Rasa takut Baekhyun berubah menjadi rasa kesal, Baekhyun mendelik_, _lalu berusaha melepaskan diri, "aku bukan bocah."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun, berbisik, "terserah, dengar, aku tidak tahu kamu masuk darimana, tapi kamu—"

"Permisi, tuan muda, tapi saya dengar ada ribut-ribut, apa tuan—" Jongin membuka pintu tiba-tiba lalu terdiam melihat tuannya dalam posisi yang, err, mencurigakan? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh dengan kompak, menatap Jongin.

"Oh maaf," Jongin berdeham, kemudian menutup pintu, "silahkan dilanjutkan, permisi."

"Tu-tunggu," Baekhyun berusaha meminta pertolongan, tapi pintu kamar sudah tertutup.

Sekarang Baekhyun kembali hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang tersadar kembali meronta, "lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum kamu katakan siapa kamu dan apa maumu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, Chanyeol mencengkram tangannya lebih kuat "a-ah, baiklah, akan aku katakan."

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, "Aku Baekhyun, aku kesini ingin melengkapi koleksiku."

Chanyeol berdiri lalu menawarkan tangannya, membantu Baekhyun untuk bangun, "Jadi kamu kesini mau mencuri?"

"Tidak ada salahnya kan? Koleksimu banyak sekali, kuambil satu apa bedanya? Hartamu juga tidak akan habis." Baekhyun membela diri.

"Tetap saja itu namanya mencuri, heh, bocah, memangnya kau tidak pernah diajari oleh orangtuamu kalau mencuri itu dosa?"

"Aku bukan bocah—" Baekhyun memang agak sensitif apabila masalah orang tuanya disinggung-singgung.

"Sudahlah, karena kau masih bocah kali ini kumaafkan, sana pulang, harusnya jam segini kau tidur, pantas saja tubuhmu kecil."

_Kecil? Oh—_

Baekhyun sangat kesal, bukan hanya karena gagal mendapatkan token yang ia cari-cari tapi juga disebut bocah oleh laki-laki di depannya ini. Tubuh tinggi dan suara beratnya membuat Baekhyun merasa makin mungil.

Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi, "Harus berapa kali kukatakan aku bukan bocah? aku ini sudah dewasa dan aku tidak kecil!"

Chanyeol menutup telinganya, _bocah ini berisik sekali_. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menendang Baekhyun keluar, "jangan balik lagi, bocah."

Baekhyun hendak berteriak lagi ketika pintu itu dibanting tepat di depan wajahnya. _Kurang ajar_. Baekhyun menendang pintu itu keras-keras, dan kemudian segera menyesalinya.

"A-ah, kakiku," Baekhyun melompat-lompat kesakitan, memegangi kakinya yang berdenyut. _Sialan, lihat saja nanti._

Chorong menatap kelakuan bodoh majikannya. Heran_, kenapa manusia suka melukai dirinya sendiri?_ Chorong lalu menghampiri majikannya.

"Ah, chorong." Baekhyun segera memeluk anjing kesayangannya itu, "ayo kita pulang."

"Jadi anjing itu milik anda?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Jongin sedang menatapnya.

"Err, iya." Baekhyun tersenyum gugup lalu merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena tadi diacak-acak sendiri, hampir saja dia lupa bahwa dia sedang menyusup ke rumah orang.

"Nama saya Jongin," Jongin membungkukkan badannya lalu menjulurkan tangannya, Baekhyun menjabat tangannya ragu, "saya adalah pelayan di rumah ini."

"Baekhyun."

"Maafkan saya masalah yang tadi, saya kaget sekali tuan muda Chanyeol membawa kekasihnya."

_Eh? Kekasih? _

Baekhyun buru-buru mengorek telinganya dengan jari lentiknya, mungkin dia salah dengar, "Maaf?"

"Anda kekasih tuan muda Chanyeol kan? Tuan muda Chanyeol tidak pernah mengizinkan siapapun masuk ke kamarnya sebelumnya, pasti anda adalah orang yang spesial."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, _kekasih? Dia dan Chanyeol? Amit-amit._

Eh, tunggu dulu, kalau Baekhyun adalah kekasih Chanyeol itu artinya dia bebas keluar masuk rumah keluarga Park, cepat atau lambat token itu akan menjadi miliknya. _Yes—_

Baekhyun berdeham, "benar, aku adalah kekasihnya."

"Syukurlah," Jongin tersenyum senang, "kupikir tuan muda kesepian, tapi ternyata tuan muda memiliki seorang kekasih, sekarang kami para pelayan tidak perlu khawatir, tolong jaga dia ya."

"Hahaha." Baekhyun tertawa canggung, "tenang saja, aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Baekhyun membawa Chorong dalam pelukannya, "baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Chorong menggonggong kesal, sebenarnya Chorong belum mau pulang. Tapi Baekhyun menghiraukannya.

Baekhyun berjalan pulang dari rumah itu dengan senyum kemenangan. Token itu sebentar lagi akan ada dalam genggamannya.

_Park Chanyeol, bersiaplah, hidupmu yang bergelimangan harta tidak akan tenang lagi._

_._

Baekhyun kembali ke rumah Park Chanyeol keesokan harinya bersama Chorong. Chorong menggonggong semangat, sudah tidak sabar bertemu teman barunya, Monggu, King, dan Jongin. Baekhyun juga berjalan dengan semangat, namun dengan alasan lain tentunya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, selamat datang," Jongin membungkukkan badannya lalu segera menggendong Chorong yang menghampirinya dengan semangat, melupakan majikannya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal melihat adegan itu. _Baru sebentar saja mereka sudah dekat, terus majikannya sendiri ditinggalin._

"Ah, sampai lupa, silahkan masuk." Kai menuntun Baekhyun dan Chorong dalam gendongannya ke dalam rumah.

Baekhyun melihat kesekitarnya, dindingnya berwarna putih begitu juga dengan interiornya. _Rumah ini terlihat jauh lebih cantik disiang hari, kontras dengan kamar gelap milik raksaksa bernama Chanyeol itu._

Baekhyun sedang mengagumi keindahan rumah itu ketika beberapa orang pelayan menghampirinya.

"Astaga, Jongin, apa itu kekasih tuan muda yang kamu sebut-sebut itu?" seorang pelayan bermata bulat menarik-narik ujung kemeja Jongin.

"Aish, Kyungsoo-hyung, berhenti menarik bajuku," Jongin merapikan ujung kemejanya, "iya, ini Baekhyun-ssi yang aku ceritakan kemarin."

"Manis sekali ya, Sehunnie, aku tidak menyangka selera tuan muda begitu manis," seorang pelayan berwajah cantik menepuk pundak laki-laki muda berwajah datar di sebelahnya, "mungil seperti anak anjing."

"Luhan-hyung, menurutku Kyungsoo-hyung lebih mungil." Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo, yang kemudian menghadiahi Jongin sebuah pukulan dipunggung.

Baekhyun berdeham— _sedikit kesal karena mendengar dirinya lagi-lagi disebut-sebut mungil_.

"Ah, Baekhyun-sii, perkenalkan ini para pelayan dirumah kami."

"Saya Kyungsoo, koki di rumah ini." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya antusias.

"Saya Luhan," Laki-laki berwajah cantik itu tersenyum, "saya kepala pelayan di rumah ini."

"Sehun, tukang kebun." Sehun memasang wajah poker face-nya, _berusaha menyembunyikan cadelnya_.

Baekhyun tersenyum memperlihatkan eye smile andalannya, "Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun-ssi," Kyungsoo bertanya, "apakah anda sudah makan siang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kami minta tolong padamu," Kyungsoo segera menyodorkan senampan makanan— _entah muncul darimana_, "tolong makanlah dengan tuan muda, tuan muda ada di kamarnya."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan mendorong Baekhyun yang sedang memegang nampan ke depan kamar Chanyeol. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat protes, semua pelayan sudah meninggalkannya sendirian. Baekhyun kemudian menatap pintu kamar di hadapannya, tersenyum licik, _kita bertemu lagi Park Chanyeol_.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintunya perlahan, _gelap sekali_. Baekhyun menaruh nampan berisi makanan itu di meja terdekat lalu mendekati sosok yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun berdecak.

_Ckck, sudah siang begini masih tidur?_

Baekhyun mencolek tubuh Chanyeol, "bangun."

Chanyeol tidak merespon.

Baekhyun melepaskan sepatunya, naik keatas kasur lalu melompat-lompat diatasnya, "bangun!"

Chanyeol terlihat terganggu, lalu membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Baekhyun, kemudian tidur lagi.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol kesal, _susah sekali raksaksa ini dibangunkan._

Baekhyun menyerah, melepaskan jaket yang menutupi _wife-beater_ yang ia kenakan melemparkannya sembarangan, lalu membuka tirai jendela tepat di atas tempat tidur membiarkan sinar matahari masuk menyinari ruangan.

_Lebih baik sekarang Baekhyun mencari ulang token itu—_

"Aish, bocah, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat tutup tirainya!" Chanyeol yang terbangun menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut seperti kepompong, ekspresi wajahnya terkejut.

_Akhirnya bangun juga_, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan Chanyeol, lalu menutup tirainya, ruangan kamar Chanyeol kembali gelap.

Chanyeol menendang selimutnya bernafas lega, "kurang ajar kau bocah, siapa yang memberi izin kau boleh masuk ke kamarku dan membuka tirai itu?"

"Aish, cerewet sekali, apa salahnya membuka tirai? Biarkan cahaya matahari masuk, kamarmu gelap sekali, sama sekali tidak ada lampu," Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, "selain itu siang-siang begini masih tidur, memangnya kamu vampir? Takut sinar matahari?"

Chanyeol diam menatap Baekhyun, tidak membantah. Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol, tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya pucat, wajahnya tampan, suaranya yang berat, tidak jauh berbeda seperti penggambaran tokoh vampir di film-film. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menyesal karena terlalu sering menonton film horror, sampai-sampai otaknya mulai rusak.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, _jangan-jangan Chanyeol—_

Baekhyun yang panik buru-buru membuka tirai jendela, membuat Chanyeol kembali bersembunyi dibawah selimutnya, "Yah! Tutup tirainya!"

Wajah Baekhyun memucat. Dia _takut sinar matahari, Park Chanyeol benar-benar seorang vampir_—

Chanyeol tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kesempatan itu untuk menarik kaki Baekhyun yang sedang terdiam, membuat Baekhyun terjatuh di atas tempat tidur. Chanyeol segera menutup tirai jendela lalu menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa menelan ludah. Chanyeol mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya lalu mengikatnya ke kerangka tempat tidurnya dengan selimut, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak.

Baekhyun tidak berani menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol terlihat marah.

"Bocah, bukankah sudah kubilang ini bukan tempat bermain? Kenapa kau kembali lagi kesini?" Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya, membuat mereka saling bertatapan.

"A-aku bukan bocah." Baekhyun menjawab gemetaran.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebuah pemikiran melintas di otaknya, "benarkah? Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang lapar, dan kau—"

"Eh, sebenarnya aku memang bocah, sungguh," Baekhyun buru-buru mengoreksi.

Chanyeol berbisik di dekat telinganya, "bukankah bocah rasanya lebih nikmat? Manis seperti permen."

Chanyeol membuat suara mengecap, membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri, "ja-jangan minum darahku, aku bukan bocah, aku tidak manis—"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya pasrah. _Tamat sudah, sayang sekali Baekhyun tidak bisa melengkapi koleksinya—_

Baekhyun menantikan taring tajam mengoyak lehernya dan menghisap darahnya, tapi yang ia rasakan justru sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya— Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

.

_Park Chanyeol menciumnya—_

_._

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, menjilat bibirnya kemudian tertawa, "pembohong, kau bilang kau tidak manis."

Baekhyun berusaha memproses kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

_Ya Tuhan, ini tidak nyata kan?_

_Ciuman pertama Byun Baekhyun direbut oleh seorang laki-laki— seorang vampir bernama Park Chanyeol—_

Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri dengan sukses.

* * *

-tbc-

A/N: Thank you udah baca sampai sini :) aku coba bikin agak panjangan, maaf kalo masih kurang panjang.

thanks ya yang udh review :) mungkin masih pada bingung soal exonumia, kali ini aku nyoba buat jelasin lagi, moga-moga dengan penjelasan aku kali ini kalian ngerti haha :D

Sekali lagi kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Have a nice day~ *bows*


	3. The Truth

EXONUMIA

Pairing(s): Various Pairings, mostly Baekyeol.

Genre: Romance, Drama, AU.

A/N: Hello, chapter 3 is here~ Please enjoy and mind to RnR? :) Thanks *bows*

* * *

Chanyeol punya mimpi. Mimpinya sejak kecil adalah melihat dan merasakan cahaya matahari. Sedari dulu Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat gambarnya di internet dan di televisi ataupun membaca deskripsinya di buku-buku. Chanyeol ingin normal seperti anak lainnya, bermain sepak bola ataupun basket di lapangan, berlibur ke pantai dan berjemur, ataupun piknik ke taman. Bagi Chanyeol semua itu hanya sebatas mimpi.

Setiap harinya Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu berdiam diri di kamarnya, dia jarang keluar dari kamar dan tidak mengizinkan sembarang orang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Orang tua dan kakak perempuan Chanyeol sendiri sibuk bekerja, mereka memaklumi kondisi Chanyeol yang tidak seperti anak-anak lain, meninggalkan Chanyeol hanya dengan pelayan-pelayannya di rumah. Mereka tidak pernah melupakan Chanyeol, mereka terkadang mengunjungi anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu, namun itu pun sangat jarang.

Segala kebutuhan Chanyeol selalu terpenuhi, dia dapat dengan mudah memiliki apapun yang ia mau. Sama seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga suka mengoleksi benda-benda artistik— yang sepertinya memang sudah diwarisi turun temurun oleh keluarga Park mengingat hampir seluruh anggota keluarganya juga memiliki hobi yang sama.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol takut, ia takut sinar matahari— ia terlalu takut mencoba.

Chanyeol merasa kesepian, tidak apa-apa jika dia tidak bisa merasakan sinar matahari, tapi Chanyeol ingin memiliki seseorang yang mencintainya dan menerimanya apa adanya, seseorang yang hangat dan bersinar— melebihi sinar matahari.

Maka dari itu Chanyeol merasa sepertinya mimpinya akan terwujud— mungkin, dia sendiri juga tidak yakin, tapi Chanyeol punya firasat, ada sesuatu yang spesial dari bocah bernama Baekhyun itu.

Yah, setidaknya Chanyeol tidak pernah diteriaki sebelumnya, dia juga tidak pernah diomeli oleh— yah orang asing. Tidak setiap hari kan kau terbangun mendapati orang asing yang ingin mencuri di kamarmu? Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah yang pertama.

Chanyeol tidak tidur di malam hari, dia tidur di siang hari. Chanyeol tahu ada penyusup di rumahnya malam itu. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa berdiam diri di kamarnya, tidak biasanya ada suara gonggongan anjing. Chanyeol ingin tahu apa yang diinginkan penyusup tersebut, Satu-satunya hal yang melintas adalah pura-pura tidur.

Chanyeol mengintip sosok penyusup itu melalui pantulan sinar bulan dari tempat tidurnya— tidak terlalu jelas sebenarnya, tapi Chanyeol sudah terbiasa. Sosok itu sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu dari koleksi benda-benda artistik Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat pencuri sebelumnya, tapi dia pernah menontonnya di televisi. Ia tahu sosok itu bukanlah pencuri professional.

Saat sosok tersebut mendekatinya, Chanyeol merasa panik. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa, ia tidak ingin sosok tersebut kabur begitu saja. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lalu menahan nafasnya.

Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun bukanlah sebuah ancaman.

Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah keputusannya saat itu benar atau salah—

Chanyeol tidak yakin darimana Baekhyun mendapatkan fantasi tentang dirinya adalah mayat hidup ataupun vampir—

Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak yakin mengapa ia mencium Baekhyun, tapi, Demi Tuhan, itu pertama kalinya Chanyeol pernah sedekat itu dengan orang lain— terlebih lagi dengan orang asing. Ciuman itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa Chanyeol sadari, tapi Chanyeol tidak menyesalinya, bisa dibilang ia sedikit menyukainya—

_Sedikit. _Tolong garis bawahi itu.

Tapi yang Chanyeol yakini adalah, dia tidak akan menyesal pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol kebingungan saat melihat Baekhyun, bocah di depannya, tak sadarkan diri. _Yang benar saja, memangnya ciuman bisa bikin pingsan?_ Chanyeol segera memanggil para pelayannya meminta bantuan.

"Astaga, tuan muda Chanyeol, apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun-ssi?" mata Kyungsoo yang memang bulat— bertambah bulat ketika melihat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya— yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari kearah Baekhyun, dibantu oleh Kai dan Sehun untuk melepaskan ikatan Baekhyun.

Mata Luhan melebar melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang terikat, Luhan mendapati jaket Baekhyun tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat tidur tuannya, lalu berbisik "umm, tuan, apa tuan melakukan 'itu'?"

Chanyeol menatap kepala pelayannya, "apa yang kau maksud dengan 'itu'?"

Luhan terlihat bingung menjelaskannya, "itu, hal yang dilakukan pasangan."

Chanyeol membuat ekspresi wajah 'o'

_Ciuman maksudnya._ Chanyeol menebak.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "iya, aku melakukannya, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan pingsan."

Luhan menepuk punggung Chanyeol perlahan, sedikit merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun, "lain kali tuan muda harus meperlakukan Baekhyun-ssi dengan lebih lembut—"

Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun berjalan kearah Luhan dan Chanyeol, memotong acara bisik-berbisik Luhan dan tuan mudanya.

"Tidak ada masalah dengan Baekhyun-ssi, biarkan saja dia istirahat, nanti juga akan bangun sendiri." Kyungsoo meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih, maaf mengganggu pekerjaan kalian."

Kyungsoo, Luhan, Jongin, dan Sehun segera mohon diri, menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol, meninggalkan tuan mudanya berduaan dengan kekasihnya—

"Hey, dengar, tadi tuan muda melakukan 'itu' dengan Baekhyun-ssi." Luhan berbisik pada ketiga rekan kerjanya.

"Aish, tuan muda kita 'main'-nya kasar, Baekhyun-ssi diikat segala, sampai pingsan lagi." Kyungsoo ikut berbisik.

"Eh, tuan muda kita 'tidur' dengan Baekhyun-ssi?" Sehun yang biasanya memasang wajah poker face-nya terlihat terkejut.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang sekiranya dilakukan pasangan berduaan saja di kamar tidur?" Jongin menatap Sehun.

Mereka berempat kemudian kembali bekerja setelah puas ber-gossip.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang terbaring di tempat tidurnya, merasa sedikit menyesal. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada nampan yang ada di atas meja, lalu memakannya sambil melirik Baekhyun. _Bodoh sekali bocah ini, dikiranya Chanyeol benar-benar vampir._ Chanyeol menyisakan setengah dari makanannya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun.

_Bocah ini jauh lebih baik saat diam._

Chanyeol mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang sedang terbaring. Tubuhnya mungil, kulitnya sedikit pucat, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat jatuh menutupi matanya. Tangan Chanyeol merapikan rambut Baekhyun agar tidak menutupi wajahnya.

"Sadarlah bocah, aku merindukan suaramu."

_Suara Baekhyun yang serak dan khas—_

_Yang benar saja_. Chanyeol baru sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Apa Chanyeol mulai menyukai Baekhyun— bocah sepertinya? Bukankah Chanyeol akan jadi— apa namanya orang yang suka pada anak di bawah umur?

_Pedophile?_

Nah itu dia.

"Arrrgghh.." Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

_Lebih baik aku tidur saja_. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lalu perlahan terlelap ke dunia mimpi.

Baekhyun terbangun saat senja. _Dingin_. Tangannya memeluk benda disebelahnya erat-erat. _Empuk dan hangat—_

_Eh? Hangat?_

Baekhyun membuka matanya, mendapati dirinya memeluk seseorang— _Park Chanyeol_.

Baekhyun berteriak histeris dan buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya, membuat ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan suara heboh— sukses membuat Chanyeol terbangun.

"Bocah?" Chanyeol mengucek matanya, "sedang apa tiduran di lantai?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, buru-buru memeriksa lehernya, _tidak ada bekas gigitan—_

"Bocah?" Chanyeol turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ja-jangan dekat-dekat," Baekhyun melangkah mundur, terlihat panik, "a-apa yang terjadi? Apa kau meminum darahku? Kenapa aku tidak mati? A-apa aku juga berubah jadi vampir?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. _Astaga, bocah ini._

"Aku tidak meminum darahmu," Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya, "aku menciummu."

_Astaga_, bagaimana bisa dia lupa? Park Chanyeol kan menciumnya.

Adegan itu terulang kembali di dalam ingatannya.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah.

Chanyeol mencoba mendekati Baekhyun, Baekhyun buru-buru mundur ke belakang— hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding. _Sial—_

Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah handphone—

_Ya Tuhan, berapa nomor telepon polisi—kenapa aku tidak ingat?_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menatapnya heran.

"Er.. menelpon polisi?" Baekhyun berkata polos.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "apakah kau sadar kalau ini rumahku dan seharusnya aku yang menelpon polisi?"

_Eh, iya benar—_

Baekhyun memasukkan kembali handphone-nya ke dalam sakunya.

"A-apa maumu?" Baekhyun menutupi bibirnya sekarang— Chanyeol tidak bisa menciumnya lagi.

"Kau, bocah," Chanyeol mengucapkan kata perkata dengan penekanan, "kau milikku, mulai sekarang kau tinggal di sini bersamaku."

"A-apa?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "kenapa? Aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa? Karena aku memberikan ciumanku padamu, bocah," Chanyeol berbisik, "ciuman pertamaku."

"Aku kan tidak pernah minta!" Wajah Baekhyun berubah merah padam, "pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Oh sayang sekali."

Baekhyun mulai was-was, "a-apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku menolak?"

"Hmm, aku tidak yakin kau mau tahu, kau pasti akan takut hanya dengan membayangkannya."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, "a-aku—"

"Begini saja, kalau kau bersedia tinggal disini bersamaku, aku akan memberikan seluruh koleksiku padamu, termasuk token yang kau inginkan." Chanyeol memberi tawaran— _Bocah ini pasti tidak akan menolaknya._

Mata Baekhyun mendadak bercahaya, _token?_

"Aku bersedia," Jawab Baekhyun lantang— kemudian kembali menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya.

_Bingo—_

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang token itu akan jadi milikmu," Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan, menjulurkan tangannya—

Baekhyun memandangi tangan Chanyeol seolah tangan itu adalah sebuah ancaman baginya.

"Kau harusnya menjabat tanganku, bocah."

"Oh," Baekhyun memindahkan tangan yang menutupi bibirnya, lalu menjabat tangan Chanyeol kaku.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

_Lihat saja Park Chanyeol_, begitu mendapatkan token itu Baekhyun akan segera kabur.

Otak Baekhyun dipenuhi dengan bayang-bayang bahagia, sebentar lagi mimpinya akan segera terwujud—

Krucuk krucuk—

_Sial._

"Apa itu suara perutmu?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

Wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah.

Chanyeol menyodorkan nampan berisi makanan yang tadi sudah ia makan setengah kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tentu saja tidak menolak, dia kan belum makan sejak tadi siang.

Tidak masalah, rencana Baekhyun akan tetap berjalan— sekarang yang penting mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol setelah makanannya habis, sedikit merasa risih karena daritadi diperhatikan oleh Chanyeol, "er.. terimakasih makanannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Jadi karena mulai sekarang aku tinggal disini, aku tidur dimana?"

"Oh, kau bisa tidur di tempat tidurku bersamaku," Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Mulut Baekhyun sedikit terbuka—

_Baekhyun harus tidur dengan dia?_

_Tidak! Tidak!_

"Er.. Kau tidak punya sofa ya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Er.. Boleh tidak aku tidur di lantai saja?"

"Terserah sih, tapi kalau malam lantainya dingin."

_Benar juga_, jangankan malam hari, sekarang saja Baekhyun sudah kedinginan, bukankah kalau malam hari dia bisa menggigil.

Baekhyun melirik lemari pakaian Chanyeol, cukup besar untuk memuat tubuhnya dan Baekhyun sudah pernah memeriksa isinya sekilas, penuh pakaian— _pasti hangat._

"Boleh tidak aku tidur di lemarimu?" Baekhyun menunjuk lemari pakaian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat kaget. Bukannya Chanyeol pelit, tapi itu kan lemari pakaian. Disana ada pakaian dan sepatu Chanyeol— termasuk pakaian dalam.

"Tidak," Chanyeol terbatuk, "pokoknya jangan sentuh-sentuh lemariku."

Baekhyun curiga melihat reaksi Chanyeol—

_Jangan-jangan tokennya disimpan di lemari itu._

Baekhyun tersenyum, tidak apa-apa dia tidur satu tempat tidur dengan Chanyeol malam ini, _toh cuma semalam_, Baekhyun yakin besok token itu akan berada dalam genggamannya.

Baekhyun berada di sebuah taman, matahari bersinar terik, dia sedang bermain sepak bola dengan beberapa anak kecil dan sesosok tubuh yang tinggi dan tampan— eh, tunggu sebentar, itu Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbagi sebuah es krim dengan Chanyeol.

Mereka terlihat bahagia, tangannya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol sepanjang perjalanan.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan nafas memburu, dia baru saja bermimpi tentang Chanyeol.

_Ya Tuhan, itu bukan mimpi biasa— itu mimpi buruk!_

Baekhyun bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur.

Air dingin menerpa wajah Baekhyun— Baekhyun sepenuhnya sadar sekarang.

_Nah, sudah lebih baik_.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar, tidak tahan apabila berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Chanyeol, lalu berjalan kearah ruang tamu. Baekhyun mendapati Kyungsoo sedang membersihkan ruang tamu dan Jongin sedang mengamati Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi Jongin, Kyungsoo."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut mendengar suara Baekhyun, mereka segera membalas salam Baekhyun,

"Baekhyun-ssi, anda sudah sadar," Kyungsoo terlihat lega, "kemarin kami kaget sekali saat tuan muda memanggil kami, ternyata anda pingsan."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, merasa malu.

"Tuan muda terlihat sangat panik."

_Eh? Chanyeol panik?_

"Iya, dia terlihat khawatir," Jongin menambahkan.

_Chanyeol khawatir padanya? Tidak mungkin._

Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kyungsoo, bukankah kamu koki? Kenapa kamu yang bersih-bersih? Bukannya itu tugas Jongin?"

"Sebenarnya itu memang tugasku, tapi Kyungsoo-hyung merebutnya, katanya kerjaku tidak rapi, masih kotor, dan blablabla.." Jongin mengangguk, "bahkan ibuku saja tidak secerewet itu."

Kyungsoo menutupi kedua wajahnya, entah menahan marah atau menahan malu.

Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

"Baekhyun-ssi apakah anda tidak lapar?" Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya dari wajahnya, memperlihatkan mata bulatnya.

"Sedikit."

"Baiklah akan aku buatkan sarapan," Kyungsoo berjalan kearah dapur sambil berbisik kearah Jongin—

'Aku tidak akan membantumu bersih-bersih lagi, bodoh, jangan dekat-dekat aku lagi'

Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan panik, "maafkan aku hyung,kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu."

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mungkin tinggal di rumah ini tidak seburuk yang dia kira.

Baekhyun duduk di ruang makan, bayangannya tentang meja makan keluar Park adalah meja yang panjang nan mewah seperti yang biasa ia lihat di drama, namun suasananya sungguh berbeda dengan bayangannya.

Mejanya berbentuk bundar dan tidak begitu besar, suasananya hangat, nyaman, desainnya sederhana namun penuh dengan rasa kekeluargaan.

Baekhyun memandangi telur mata sapi, bacon, dan segelas jus di depannya— _terlihat enak._

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo," Baekhyun tersenyum saat mencicipi bacon buatan Kyungsoo, "ini enak sekali."

"Ah, sama-sama," Kyungsoo tersipu malu, "itu merupakan makanan kesukaan tuan muda."

_Makanan kesukaan Chanyeol? _Di film ataupun di buku, vampir kan tidak perlu makan.

"Bicara soal Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa dia belum bangun? Apa dia memang selalu bangun siang?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Iya, tuan muda memiliki pola tidur yang berbeda dengan kita, dia tidur di pagi hari dan aktif di malam hari."

Baekhyun membuat ekspresi wajah 'o'

_Tentu saja, Chanyeol kan vampir—_

"Jadi kapan Chanyeol akan keluar dari rumah?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa mencari token ataupun kabur dari rumah ini apabila Chanyeol tetap berdiam diri di kamarnya.

Kyungsoo terlihat bingung—

"Mungkin anda tidak tahu, tapi tuan muda menderita photodermatitis kronis, kulitnya sangat sensitif dengan sinar matahari, maka dari itu tuan muda tidak pernah keluar rumah."

Bacon yang baru saja akan dimakan oleh Baekhyun jatuh kembali ke piring—

_Yang benar saja— Jadi Chanyeol bukan vampir? _

_Jadi selama ini Baekhyun ditipu oleh Chanyeol?_

* * *

-tbc-

A/N: Thank you udah baca sampai sini :) sorry kalau agak berantakan, belum sempet di edit *plakk*

Thanks ya yang udah review, kebanyakan udah bisa nebak jalan ceritanya, maaf kalo pasaran, aku emang ngga kreatif hehe :D

Dan maaf banget buat yang kira Chanyeol itu vampir, bukan, dia manusia biasa.

Soal penyakitnya Chanyeol bakal aku ceritain lagi di chapter selanjutnya, mohon ditunggu yah :)

Sekali lagi kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Have a nice day~ *bows*


	4. It's the Deal

EXONUMIA

Pairing(s): Various Pairings, mostly Baekyeol.

Genre: Romance, Drama, AU.

A/N: Hello, chapter 4 is here~ Please enjoy and mind to RnR? :) Thanks *bows*

* * *

Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya Baekhyun merasa benci pada seseorang. Tapi ia yakin dengan pasti bahwa ia, Byun Baekhyun, 21 tahun—_bukan bocah_, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya membenci seseorang—

Park Chanyeol.

Grrr.. untuk menyebut namanya saja ia sangat benci.

Pada awalnya Baekhyun merasa takut pada Chanyeol— siapa yang tidak? Memangnya kalian tidak takut bila harus tinggal bersama vampir?

Tapi nyatanya,

_PARK CHANYEOL SAMA SEKALI BUKAN VAMPIR!_

Dan kalian tahu apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol saat Baekhyun membangunkannya sambil marah-marah?

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang kalau aku vampir? Kan kamu sendiri yang seenaknya menyimpulkan begitu, sudahlah bocah pergi main sana, aku mau tidur lagi."

Baekhyun benci mengakuinya, tapi Chanyeol benar.

Dia kan memang tidak pernah kalau dia itu vampir.

_Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!_

Baekhyun memukulkan kepalanya ke pilar terdekat— mendapat tatapan aneh dari Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang lewat.

_VAMPIR APANYA? ORANG SEPERTI CHANYEOL LEBIH COCOK JADI NYAMUK! _

Seandainya saja reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada dan di kehidupan mendatang Chanyeol terahir menjadi nyamuk, Baekhyun dengan senang hati akan menjadi obat pembasmi serangga—

_Eh, tunggu sebentar, obat pembasmi serangga kan bukan makhluk hidup._

_BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!_

Baekhyun kembali memukulkan kepalanya ke pilar tersebut— Membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendekat karena mendengar suaranya yang keras.

Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan diri.

_Sudahlah Baekhyun, memangnya memukulkan kepalamu bisa membuatmu pintar?_

Benar, Baekhyun tidak seharusnya marah-marah sendiri. Harusnya dia senang, jika Chanyeol bukan vampir bukankan Baekhyun tidak perlu takut lagi padanya? Bukankah akan lebih mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan token itu?

Baekhyun tertawa sambil memeluk pilar tersebut—

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari keempat pasang mata menatapnya prihatin.

.

"Kalian lihat itu?" Sehun menatap ketiga orang rekan kerjanya.

Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Baekhyun-ssi terlihat kesepian," Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan kedua matanya yang bulat pada Baekhyun— yang masih memeluk pilar.

Sehun mengangguk lalu melirik Luhan, _untung saja dia punya Luhan selalu ada di sampingnya, sehingga dia tidak pernah kesepian._

"Kenapa tidak kita hibur saja dia?" Jongin memberi saran.

"Ah, aku tahu!" Luhan tersenyum senang, "kita ajak saja Baekhyun-ssi menonton film bersama-sama."

"Ide bagus, aku akan segera buatkan camilan," Kyungsoo bergegas kearah dapur.

"Jongin, tolong bersihkan ruang tamu, kita akan menonton bersama disana," Luhan mulai membagi tugas.

Jongin dengan sigap berjalan kearah ruang tamu.

"Dan, Sehun, er.." Luhan terlihat bingung.

Sehun menatapnya, menunggu tugas yang akan diberikan oleh Luhan.

"Kau ikut aku, kita akan memilih film," Luhan kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Sehun.

.

Sehun dan Luhan memilah-milah tumpukan DVD milik Luhan—

"Hei, jangan sentuh yang itu," Luhan merebut tumpukan DVD yang digenggam oleh Sehun, padahal sudah disendirikan oleh Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan sambil menyeringai, "itu film dewasa ya?"

Luhan menggeleng polos, "bukan, yang ini koleksi DVD Donald Duck favoritku."

GUBRAK—

Sehun memasang kembali ke wajah poker face-nya lalu memilah-milah tumpukan DVD lainnya, "Luhan-hyung tidak seru ah."

Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah maknae itu, Kalau film dewasa sih Luhan juga punya, disimpan di bawah tempat tidurnya—

Tapi biarkanlah itu menjadi rahasia.

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah DVD, "Hyung, ini saja ini!"

Luhan melirik cover DVD-nya 'Titanic'.

"Jangan yang itu, kita sudah lihat film itu berulang-ulang kali—"

"Baru juga 365 kali, hyung," Sehun memotong.

Luhan menghela nafas, "—benar, 365 kali, kamu masih ingat kan kalau Kyungsoo dan Jongin selalu berpelukan sambil menangis setiap kali kita melihat film itu? Kita mau menghibur Baekhyun-ssi bukan membuatnya menangis, sekarang taruh lagi DVD itu."

Sehun menaruh DVD itu ke tempatnya semula dengan wajah cemberut.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Luhan menunjukkan Sehun sebuah DVD dengan wajah berbinar.

Sehun menelan ludahnya saat melihat cover film action favorit Luhan, Sehun sudah pernah melihatnya bersama-sama sebelumnya—

_Ya Tuhan—_

Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan jongin bahkan harus memegangi Luhan agar jauh-jauh dari layar televisi setiap kali adegan action-nya dimulai— terakhir kali mereka menonton film tersebut Luhan nyaris saja menghancurkan televisi di ruang tamu.

Sehun buru-buru mengambil DVD terdekat lalu menunjukkannya pada Luhan.

"Yang ini saja hyung! Yang ini!" Sehun berpura-pura terlihat antusias.

Luhan melirik cover-nya—

'Dokter Ngesot'— diadaptasi dari film horror Indonesia— Cast: Kim Joonmyun, Zhang Yixing—

Luhan bertanya-tanya, _Film horror? Sejak kapan dia punya DVD itu?_

"Boleh deh, kita belum pernah nonton yang ini," Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun menghela nafas lega, lalu pucat sendiri waktu melihat cover DVD yang digenggamnya—

_Film horror?_

Sehun benci mengakuinya— tapi Sehun takut hantu.

.

Baekhyun masih memeluk pilar saat Sehun mendekatinya, mengajaknya menonton film bersama, "Baekhyun-ssi, kalau anda tidak keberatan maukah menonton film bersama kami?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain— yah, memeluk pilar.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat wajah Sehun yang tidak seperti biasanya, "Sehun, kau terlihat pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk.

.

Sehun duduk dipinggir bersama Luhan, Baekhyun di tengah-tengah, Kyungsoo dan Jongin berada di sisi lain.

Mereka berlima duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet dan selimut, seluruh lampu di ruang tamu dimatikan demi menambahkan efek seram sesuai dengan usul Jongin. Lengkap dengan selimut dan popcorn ditangan masing-masing.

Sehun menahan nafasnya saat Luhan menekan tombol 'Play'

_Ya Tuhan, semoga saja film ini cepat-cepat selesai._

.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun menonton film bersama Luhan.

Awalnya, mereka menonton dengan tegang, sekali-kali tangan mereka menggenggam popcorn lalu buru-buru memasukkannya ke dalam mulut masing-masing—

Lalu musik latar khas film horror saat setannya muncul mulai terdengar—

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo yang sok berani,

Muka Sehun yang memang sudah pucat tambah pucat,

Luhan menonton dengan serius,

Baekhyun memegang selimutnya was-was— siap-siap menutupi wajahnya kalau-kalau setannya beneran nongol,

'Careless, careless. Shoot anonymous, anonymous.

Heartless, mindless. No one, who care about me?'

—Lalu Lay— sang dokter ngesot, muncul dan mulai ngesot mengejar dokter magang bernama Suho yang lari ketakutan—

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pelukan sambil teriak-teriak histeris,

Sehun mematung— sepertinya jiwanya sudah keluar dari tubuhnya,

Luhan ketawa ngakak—

_Eh?_

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan dengan tampang kaget,

"BUAKAKAKAKA— Ya ampun, setannya ngesot—" Mulut Luhan terbuka lebar, Luhan memegangi perutnya.

_Ya iyalah setannya ngesot, Han, judulnya aja 'Dokter Ngesot'._

"—HAHAHAHA— Setannya punya lesung pipi, ya ampun manis banget setannya."

_Keluar deh jiwa fanboy Luhan yang selama ini terpendam—_

"Manisan juga aku," bisik Sehun— yang syukurlah jiwanya sudah kembali dengan selamat dan tidak tahu kenapa cadelnya hilang.

"—Suho, ngapain kamu lari? Itu setannya manis banget," Luhan mulai memukul-mukul kesal— tentu saja, Sehun dan Baekhyun yang jadi korbannya, "Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku bakal minta nomor telponnya terus aku jadiin pacar—"

Sehun tidak protes saat dipukuli oleh Luhan— malahan dai terlihat senang,

Baekhyun berusaha membuat perisai dari selimut tapi tidak mempan—

Skip—

Jongin mengelap keringatnya lega saat film tersebut selesai, "kurang seru deh film-nya, masa ending-nya setannya jadian sama dokter magang itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk— _padahal tadi dia dan kan pelukan sambil teriak-teriak histeris gitu._

Sehun kembali ke wajah poker face-nya yang biasa,

Luhan kelihatan puas banget sama film yang baru saja dia tonton,

Baekhyun memegangi badannya yang sakit semua karena dipukuli Luhan.

Baekhyun memastikan, itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya Baekhyun menonton film horror bersama Luhan.

"Kita nonton ulang film ini yuk?" Luhan tersenyum polos.

"Jangan!" Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Sehun berteriak serempak saat Luhan hampir saja menekan tombol 'play'.

BRUK—

"Su-suara apa itu?" Sehun buru-buru memeluk Luhan.

BRUAK—

Suara itu malah tambah keras—

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali berpelukan dan berseru secara bersamaan, "Setan!"

Sehun mulai nangis dipelukan Luhan,

Luhan berjalan— mau tidak mau menyeret Sehun yang menempel seperti parasit kearah saklar lampu untuk menyalakan lampu,

Baekhyun ngumpet dibawah selimut,

Luhan menyalakan lampu dan munculah sesosok—

Makhluk manis berekor—

"Chorong?" Luhan mendekati Chorong yang tampak kebingungan.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo bernafas lega,

Baekhyun keluar dari selimut untuk memeluk Chorong,

Sehun? Dia tetap menempel di punggung Luhan.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke kamar Chanyeol dengan langkah lunglai. Chanyeol sudah bangun dan sekarang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Siang," Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun saat melihatnya.

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aku lelah, aku mau mandi, apa ada handuk ataupun pakaian yang bisa kupakai?"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar, "mungkin ada, cari saja di lemari pakaianku,"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk memeriksa lemari itu, _bukankah token itu ada di dalam lemari?_

Baekhyun membuka lemari itu dengan semangat—

Sejauh mata memandang yang ada hanya baju, celana, sepatu— Baekhyun menemukan beberapa kotak.

_Mungkin tidak ya token itu berada di salah satu kotak ini?_

Baekhyun membuka kotak pertama, mendapati—

Baju-baju berenda? Warnanya pink— _ada pitanya lagi_.

"Pft," Baekhyun menahan tawanya, membuat Chanyeol melirik kearahnya.

Chanyeol segera merebut pakaian-pakaian tersebut, Baekhyun masih menahan tawanya.

"Jangan tertawa," Chanyeol tersipu, "noona-ku selalu memaksa agar kami memakai pakaian kembar."

Baekhyun sekarang tertawa berguling-guling di lantai— Membayangkan ada dua tiang kembar yang memakai pakaian berenda dan berpita.

Chanyeol terlihat kesal, dia membuka salah satu kotak lalu melemparkan sebuah piyama ke wajah Baekhyun, "pakai saja itu!"

Baekhyun melirik piyama yang dilemparkan Chanyeol—

"Warnanya ungu—" Baekhyun memulai.

"Diam," Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Motifnya rilakkuma—" Baekhyun bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum Chanyeol sempat melemparnya dengan salah satu koleksi artistik-nya.

.

Baekhyun merasa lebih segar setelah mandi, piyama yang diberikan Chanyeol sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya, tapi rasanya nyaman.

"Apa piyamanya pas?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Agak kebesaran,"

"Yang benar? Padahal itu piyamaku waktu kecil, harusnya pas di tubuhmu,"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan raksasa sepertimu," Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Jangan khawatir, kamu kan masih bocah, kamu masih bisa bertambah tinggi,"

"Kupikir dengan usiaku saat ini, aku hanya akan bertambah tinggi beberapa senti lagi sebelum berhenti tumbuh,"

"Memangnya berapa usiamu? 15 tahun?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "tahun ini usiaku 21 tahun."

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, "jangan bercanda—"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, dan tolong berhenti memandangiku seolah-olah aku adalah alien."

"Aku tidak percaya kita seumuran."

"Aku tidak percaya aku terjebak di rumah ini bersamamu."

"Aku tidak menjebakmu, kamu sendiri yang datang kemari."

_Benar, kenapa sih Chanyeol selalu saja benar?_

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan mengancam, "pokoknya aku tidak mau tinggal disini,"

"Terserah sih, tapi kita kan sudah membuat perjanjian, kalau kamu melanggarnya berarti kamu bukan pria sejati, kamu memang benar-benar bocah."

_Baekhyun sama sekali tidak suka disebut bocah._

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "begini saja, perjanjiannya tetap berlangsung, tapi isinya kuganti, kamu kan punya penyakit— apa itu namanya?"

"Photodermatitis." Chanyeol menjawab.

"Nah itu dia, coba jelaskan padaku tentang penyakitmu itu."

"Aku terlahir dengan kulit sensitif, apabila terkena sinar ultraviolet akan muncul ruam dan bintik-bintik kemerahan dikulitku, rasanya gatal dan panas seperti terbakar, dan terkadang disertai rasa mual."

"Apa penyakit itu berbahaya? Maksudku bisa menyebabkan kematian?"

"Setahuku tidak," Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Lantas kenapa kamu tidak pernah keluar rumah? Tinggal pakai jaket tebal dan sunblock kan beres."

"Aku takut," Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar, "Mudah saja buatmu bicara begitu, kamu kan bebas keluar dan menikmati sinar matahari, aku tidak bisa merasakan hal semacam itu, aku tidak bisa berjemur atau keluar tanpa pakaian serba tebal, dan ya tuhan—"

Chanyeol terisak, "Pandangan orang-orang, mereka memandangiku seolah-olah aku adalah teroris, seolah-olah aku terserang penyakit menular—tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku— hanya noona-ku."

Baekhyun terdiam— _Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol sama sepertinya._

Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol, mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membantumu."

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menghilangkan rasa takutmu, dan sebagai imbalannya, kamu memberikan token yang aku cari-cari."

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya—

"Dengan begitu kita sama-sama diuntungkan kan? Anggap saja simbiosis mutualisme, perjanjian tidak dilanggar, habis perkara."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas, lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk makan siang.

"Aku kan belum setuju, seenaknya saja dia memutuskan," Chanyeol meneruskan pekerjaannya dengan wajah cemberut.

* * *

-tbc-

A/N: Thank you udah baca sampai sini :) sorry kalau agak berantakan, lagi-lagi ngga aku edit hehe :D

Thanks ya yang udah review, review kalian bikin aku senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila(?)

Ini buat yang minta moment kaisoo dan hunhan-nya ditambah, sulay-nya nyelip dikit, moga-moga bisa diterima.

Sebenernya aku punya temen yang sama kayak Luhan, kalo nonton film horror malah ketawa, jadi lebih serem daripada setannya(?)

Soal penyakitnya Chanyeol udah coba aku jelasin, maaf kalo kurang jelas :D

Ah, ya kemungkinan besar aku bakal jarang update, liburan udah selesai soalnya, siap-siap balik ke sekolah.

Maaf kalo aku kebanyakan curcol disini :3 *ditimpuk*

Sekali lagi kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Have a nice day~ *bows*


	5. First Step

**EXONUMIA**

Pairing(s): Various Pairings, mostly Baekyeol.

Genre: Romance, Drama, AU.

A/N: Hello~ Chapter 5 is here~ Maaf banget karena update yang lama (banget) T_T makasih udah nungguin aku terharu, ini hanya update singkat, maafkan ketidakbertanggung jawabanku yang seenaknya menelantarkan FF ini. Please Enjoy and mind to RnR? *bows*

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun berada di tempat ramai dan tidak asing— _Mall?_

Ada dua orang yang mencolok, yang satu sangat tinggi dan berambut pirang dengan alis yang tajam, sedangkan yang satunya lagi agak sedikit lebih pendek dengan rambut hitam dan mata berwarna senada. Keduanya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyeramkan.

Baekhyun berlari, hingga nafasnya terputus-putus, hingga kakinya lelah—

Tapi dia tidak sendiri, ada Chanyeol bersamanya, dan mereka masih berpegangan tangan—

Dan entah mengapa Baekhyun membalas senyuman di wajah Chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun terbangun di pagi hari, terduduk dengan keringatnya yang mengucur dengan deras. Itu bukan kali pertama Baekhyun bermimpi tentang Chanyeol sejak ia tinggal bersama Chanyeol—

Kenapa Baekhyun harus selalu bermimpi buruk seperti ini? Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari film 'Dokter Ngesot' ataupun tawanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menggigiti bantalnya— yah sebenarnya itu bantal Chanyeol, tapi karena ia tidur disana Baekhyun memutuskan itu menjadi bantalnya.

Baekhyun lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya,

_Ini semua gara-gara kamu._

Baekhyun menendang Chanyeol— dan menyeringai puas saat mendengar erangan yang terlepas dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan itu?" Chanyeol terlihat kesal.

Ha, suara Chanyeol saat bangun tidur terdengar seksi—

_Tidak! Tidak!_ Otak Baekhyun pasti belum bekerja dengan baik.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," Baekhyun berbohong sambil melemparkan senyum palsu yang memuakkan "selamat pagi,"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

_Berani sekali dia mengabaikan Baekhyun?_ Baekhyun bergegas ke kamar mandi sengaja membanting pintunya dengan keras— cukup keras untuk membangunkan Chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur mendapati Kyungsoo sedang membersihkan dapur sambil bernyanyi.

"Suaramu bagus," Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menikmati nyanyian Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut, untung saja mata bulatnya tidak sampai keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya, "Ah, Selamat pagi Baekhyun-ssi! anda membuatku terkejut,"

"Selamat pagi dan maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, apa Baekhyun-ssi ingin sarapan?" Kyungsoo segera memakai celemeknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyungsoo menyajikan sepiring telur mata sapi dan Bacon— menu kesukaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandangi telur mata sapi di piringnya— Baekhyun baru menyadari sesuatu,

Entah mengapa telur mata sapi itu mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol.

Di saat bersamaan munculah Jongin dan Chorong, "Ah, Baekhyun-ssi, baru saja aku mengajak Chorong jalan-jalan pagi."

Baekhyun tidak mendengar, otaknya berkonsentrasi penuh pada telur mata sapi di hadapannya.

Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo, yang hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti, lalu keduanya menoleh kembali pada Baekhyun, "Baekhyun-ssi—?"

"Mati kau! Mati!" Baekhyun berseru sambil menusuk-nusuk telur malang itu dengan pisau—

Membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin membeku di tempat.

.

_HAHAHA— MATILAH! MATI! MATI!_

.

Baekhyun menyeka keringatnya dengan perasaan puas, tidak pernah ia sangka menusuk telur mata sapi akan begitu menyenangkan—

Baekhyun juga tidak menyangka tindakannya tersebut disaksikan oleh Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, dan Luhan— yang entah sejak kapan berada disana,

Dan tentu saja Chorong yang seakan-akan memutar bola matanya,

_Kenapa Chorong punya majikan seperti Baekhyun?_

Baekhyun berdeham, membuat seluruh pelayan bergegas melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah aku tambah telur mata sapinya? Yang setengah matang yah."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, "baiklah, saya permisi dulu."

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Baekhyun kembali ke seringaiannya.

Oh, Baekhyun sangat bahagia apabila setiap hari Kyungsoo memasakkannya telur mata sapi.

.

Baekhyun memegangi piring berisi telur mata sapinya yang baru, dia harus menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan aksinya.

Sebuah bohlam lampu muncul di dekat kepalanya ala di film-film kartun.

Baekhyun tahu tempat yang cocok.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara tidak lazim dari dalam lemari pakaiannya.

_Apakah kata-kata noona tentang keberadaan monster di lemari pakaian itu nyata?_

Chanyeol mendengus pada pikirannya sendiri, lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah lemari pakaiannya sambil mengusap matanya, Chanyeol membuka lemari pakaiannya—

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memanggil Baekhyun demikian karena yah, Baekhyun nyatanya bukanlah bocah.

Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan polos, "Hai."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di dalam lemariku?"

"Er.. makan?" Baekhyun mengangkat piringnya, menunjukkan sesuatu yang sudah tidak berbentuk— _apa itu telur?_

"Di dalam lemari?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Er.. yah, aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel tentang kesehatan, dari kesimpulan yang aku dapatkan jika kita makan di dalam lemari pada hari-hari dan jam-jam tertentu secara teratur akan mengurangi resiko penyerapan lemak jenuh secara berlebihan oleh tubuh, blablabla—" Baekhyun mulai mengarang bebas, membuat alasan yang terdengar seilmiah mungkin.

Chanyeol terlihat bingung, Baekhyun hanya berharap Chanyeol bisa menerima alasannya— _konyol, ini sangat konyol_— bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu menutup kembali pintu lemari itu.

Baekhyun bernafas lega, Baekhyun sungguh menyukai Chanyeol, maksudnya, dia menyukai Chanyeol hanya jika dia bersikap seperti ini—

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol membuka lagi lemarinya dengan ekspresi aneh, membuat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk tanpa dosa di antara tumpukan pakaian dalam milik Chanyeol terkejut. Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun keluar dari lemarinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang jangan sentuh-sentuh lemariku?" wajah Chanyeol memerah.

"Hehe, maaf sepertinya aku lupa soal itu," Baekhyun pura-pura menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak melakukan hal lain saja? Mandi misalnya?"

"Aku sudah mandi, hanya saja aku tidak punya baju yang lainnya," Baekhyun menunjukkan piyama pinjaman yang ia kenakan.

Mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun Chanyeol segera mendorong sebuah kotak berisi pakaian pada Baekhyun.

"Er.. Chanyeol, ini pakaian yang kembaran dengan noona-mu itu kan?"

"iya, lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau pakai baju berenda," Baekhyun mendorong kembali kotak itu kearah Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kamu punya pilihan lain?" salah satu tangan Chanyeol mencengkram pundak Baekhyun—

Baekhyun berteriak histeris ketika Chanyeol mulai melucuti piyama yang ia kenakan—

_Ya Tuhan, lindungilah jiwa Baekhyun._

.

Baekhyun menghambur keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dengan suara pintu dibanting keras.

"Chanyeol, dia asdfghjkl—" Baekhyun mulai meracau tidak karuan.

Jongin yang sedang berada tidak jauh dari sana berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo, "pertengkaran suami istri," lalu keduanya cekikikan.

"—Chanyeol brengsek!" Baekhyun mengakhiri racauannya dengan dramatis.

Luhan yang baru saja datang memicingkan matanya lalu mengitari Baekhyun dengan cermat, "Baekhyun-ssi anda terlihat er.. manis dengan pakaian itu," Luhan mengacungkan ibu jarinya— entah tulus atau tidak.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah malunya dengan kedua tangannya—

_Baekhyun akan membunuh Park Chanyeol, lihat saja._

.

Baekhyun menyandang sebuah ransel, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kamera yang dirampas— maksud Baekhyun, dipinjamnya— dari Sehun. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu jika Sehun yang memiliki wajah poker face ternyata sering ber-selca-ria. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung Sehun yang sudah berbaik hati (atau mungkin terpaksa) meminjamkan kamera kesayangannya, benar, Baekhyun daritadi sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak memukulkan kepalanya ke pilar yang keras dan dingin itu (Baekhyun sudah memutuskan pilar itu adalah hal kedua yang dia benci setelah Chanyeol, karena mereka sama-sama tinggi) saat dia tidak sengaja melihat foto-foto mesra Sehun dan Luhan di dalam kamera itu.

_Mata Baekhyun! Kedua mata polos Baekhyun! Pasta gigi! Dimana pasta gigi? Dia butuh menggosok dan mencuci mata polosnya yang sudah terkontaminasi!_

_Sabarlah mata, sabar… _Baekhyun berhenti mengucek matanya yang malang— dia punya sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada matanya sekarang— dia akan memberi pelajaran kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat sibuk dengan laptop. Baekhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengabadikannya. Kedipan flashlight dari kamera tersebut mengejutkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melenguh, terlihat seperti ikan mas yang kehabisan napas, "Ba-baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau menurut kepercayaan orang Indian saat gambar kita diambil dalam bentuk foto dengan sebuah kamera itu berarti foto tersebut sudah mencuri sebagian dari jiwa kita?"

Baekhyun tidak berhenti mengambil gambar, dia memencet tombol kamera yang malang itu berulang-ulang kali dengan penuh nafsu, "Chanyeol, itu hanya mitos."

Chanyeol mengernyit, tidak terbiasa dengan sinar menyilaukan dari kamera tersebut, "tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kalau hanya dengan flashlight kamera saja kamu takut bagaimana dengan sinar matahari? Kau mau menghilangkan ketakutanmu kan?" Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada sok baik seolah-olah ia tulus hendak membantu Chanyeol—

Padahal dalam hatinya Baekhyun bersorak bahagia— _Rasakan Park chanyeol! Kau juga harus merasakan penderitaan seperti yang kedua mataku yang rasakan!_

Chanyeol hanya bisa melindungi kedua matanya dari serangan flashlight yang brutal itu dengan pasrah, dalam hatinya dia berdoa, semoga saja keputusannya membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal bersamanya itu tidak salah— semoga saja.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dengan kondisi menggenaskan, salah satu kelopak matanya dipaksa terbuka dan segalanya kelihatan putih dan menyilaukan—

"GYAAAA!" Chanyeol mendorong sesuatu yang menindihnya hingga sesuatu itu jatuh dan terlepaslah bunyi 'aw' pelan, perlahan-lahan matanya kembali bisa melihat walaupun masih sedikit kabur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terduduk di lantai dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Membangunkanmu," Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi aneh, seakan-akan hal yang dilakukan itu adalah hal yang wajar.

"Apa itu tadi? Aku pikir mataku buta— ya Tuhan, bagaimana jika mataku akan benar-benar buta?" Chanyeol menatapnya horror.

"Jangan berlebihan, bocah," Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang mendramatisir.

Chanyeol mengernyit— _kenapa sepertinya sekarang posisi mereka terbalik?_

"Kenapa kau memanggilku bocah?"

"Karena bukan aku yang menangis hanya karena flashlight kamera, bocah," Baekhyun sengaja menekankan kata 'bocah'.

"Kau juga akan menangis jika kau tiba-tiba saja diserang oleh sinar menyilaukan secara brutal, dan seingatku kau pernah melakukan hal yang lebih memalukan daripada menangis, ingat sewaktu kau pingsan waktu itu?"

Blush— wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah, tentu saja ia masih ingat dengan kejadian memalukan itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tangannya segera mengarahkan lampu senter yang tadi dipakainya untuk membangunkan Chanyeol kearah mata Chanyeol. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol kembali mengerang.

"Jangan main-main denganku," Baekhyun mengancam, mendekati Chanyeol dengan senter di tangannya.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dari serangan menyilaukan itu, dia terlihat tak berdaya. Saat Baekhyun mendekatinya dan menangkupkan tangannya untuk mengangkat wajah Chanyeol agar ia tidak bisa menghindari serangan lampu senternya— tiba-tiba saja dunia berputar dan gelap.

Eh, tunggu, bukan dunia yang berputar tapi dia memang sekarang sedang dalam posisi terbaring, kedua pergelangan tangannya dicengkram erat-erat. Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mencari senternya— benda yang ia cari-cari itu jatuh menggelinding ke pojok ruangan.

_Sial! _Baekhyun mengutuk dalam hati, mengingat posisi mereka saat ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu," suara berat Chanyeol menggelitik telinganya, "jangan main-main denganku."

Baekhyun merasa terhipnotis oleh mata Chanyeol atau suara beratnya— entahlah Baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin— Baekhyun hanya sanggup memejamkan matanya. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, semakin kencang saat ia merasakan hembusan napas Chanyeol makin dekat, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat, jelas ia menunggu sesuatu.

Tapi Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya, membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya— kecewa.

"Camkan itu baik-baik," Chanyeol berjalan kearah kamar mandi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku.

_Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_-tbc-_

A/N: Pendek kan? T_T maaf ya, kalo mengecewakan. Aku tahu ini terkesan maksain dan absurd/? Sedikit pemberitahuan, aku nggak akan update sesering dulu meskipun udah musim liburan (aku nambah jam kerja sambilanku) dan chap berikutnya mungkin udah nggak ada haha hihi lagi (humor maksudnya) dan bakal lebih serius. Maaf kalo malah membosankan, tapi aku bisa jamin ini nggak ada death chara seperti FF aku yang lainnya. Makasih yang udah mau baca FF aku, yang udah review, fav, dan follow juga, kata 'terima kasih' aja nggak cukup buat ngungkapin apa yang aku rasain. Tanpa masukan dari kalian mungkin FF ini nggak akan jadi seperti ini, aku juga nggak nyangka nulis FF itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku senang banget kalo kalian suka FF aku, maaf kalo aku nggak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu seperti author-author kebanyakan, itu karena aku nggak tahu mesti bilang apa xD hehe tapi review kalian selalu aku baca kok. Aku selalu menghargai kalian (termasuk silent reader) See you next chapter! :D


End file.
